


Blood and Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Demonic Possession, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Roses, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Two Minds One Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tom Riddle fights a constant battle for control over the demon Voldemort, who he released into the world years ago, but Harry Potter might be the only one who could survive the demon inside.(Ignore the trashy romance novel summary. I swear it's not as bad as it sounds)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	Blood and Roses

Tom Riddle had been in the service of The Potter's for longer than Harry Potter had been alive, but it hadn't always been that way.

Once, many years ago, he too was nobility, a lord, and a powerful sorcerer, but that all changed twenty-five years ago in the great rebellion of Albus Dumbledore, when Tom accidentally released the demon known as Voldemort onto the world. It had been a calculated risk, he was sixteen and arrogantly believed the benefits to far out way the consequences. Tom had climbed down from the castle tower into the basilisk infested chamber of secrets to steal the reliquary, the vessel containing Voldemort's dark power, and in his childish hubris he hadn't hesitated to break the seal and take that power for himself. However, Tom had failed to keep the demon in check under his will power, and instead his consciousness was shoved into shadows as Voldemort puppeted his body.

He couldn't remember what happened, Voldemort was an entirely separate being for all that he'd used Tom as his vessel, but the next time he was aware of anything after breaking the seven seals, he was three years older and he had apparently decimated both Grindelwald's army and the legendary knights of the Order of the Phoenix.

Albus Dumbledore had been the one to seal Voldemort away, containing the demon within him, shortly after the war came to an end. Tom was stripped of his titles and given his peasant father's name as punishment, a lenient one if you asked anyone else, but cruel and devastating to him. He would have likely had much more trouble finding employment, given his status as the man who nearly singlehandedly destroyed the kingdom, had Dumbledore not taken credit for Tom's murder of the former king while under Voldemort's control. That confession worked well in Dumbledore's favor, earning him the crown where it would have condemned Tom to a fate worse than death. A fate worse than his reality.

Charlus and Fleamont Potter had taken pity on him in those early days, and they took him into their home as a servant. Their son James was only two years older than Tom, and he needed someone skilled in the blade to teach him. He had gone far too long without learning such an essential skill, and Tom was desperate enough that it was a perfect match. Tom was both grateful and ungrateful, especially at first, but he never complained. Instead, he climbed his way up the ranks from mere servant to, eventually, become the body guard of young Harry once he was born, the closest he could come to his former knighthood.

Tom had never in his life regretted the decision to accept that offer of employment until now.

The thing was, Tom hadn't been a particularly good person before he released a demonic entity upon the world, and his inner darkness hadn't abated in all these years. Voldemort was restless inside him, whispering darkly, coaxing him deeper into the abyss. Most of the time it was easy to distinguish his thoughts from the demons. His darkness cane in the form of complex plots to one day escape the close watch of the Potter's and Dumbledore, while Voldemort wanted him to tear them to pieces. Voldemort wanted him vicious and bloody and deviant. Tom just wanted to be free. However, there was one thing they'd begun to agree on.

The chaotic serpentine demon of war and Tom both desired Harry Potter.

Tom's desire for the little lord, soon to be prince as Dumbledore was planning on naming him heir, had a darkness to it that made his thoughts hard to distinguish from Voldemort's at times. He knew the part of him which desired to murder the remaining Potter's and fuck their child hard and unrelenting in the blood of his parents was Voldemort's desire. It was too depraved to be his own thought, to sharp, and far too tempting. However, the part that desired to force the proud boy down onto his knees and fuck his throat without restraint until completion, just to see those red lips ruined, and those beautiful emerald eyes full of tears, was too vivid a thought to be anyone else's, depraved as the thought was. The desire to simply pin the virgin boy against the dining table and fill him without giving him time to adjust to Tom's size, to make him sob, bleed, and beg for him, was another Tom was mostly certain was his own. Then there was his desire to take off the crested bracelets that kept the demon at bay, to watch from behind the demons eyes as Voldemort used his body to take the boy as they both desired, to be a voyeur as the chaotic entity took the boy without mercy, was one desire he couldn't tell which of them it originated from.

"Tom?"

The sweet voice of the very boy he desired pulled him from his internal musings, reminding him that he couldn't get distracted, especially not when Harry was walking him deeper into the more secluded parts of the labyrinth. For one, his job was to guard this boy not fantasize about him, and for another he was already far too tempted to seduce Harry among the ruby red roses of the Potter manor's famous labyrinth. Far too tempted to push the boy down on the path where the walkway was too narrow for them to be seen from afar, where they could be walked in on at any time, and take his time making his little lord beg for his touch. He couldn't afford to let go of his control, because Voldemort would show no restraint, maybe not even if Harry expressed he didn't wish for such a thing, and he doubted the boy wanted his affections or perversions anyways.

"Sorry, my lord." Tom bowed, an act he didn't mind nearly as much when it was Harry he was deferring to, "I was lost in thought."

"How many times must I ask you to call me Harry." he asked, eyes gleaming as he smiled.

Gods above, how he loved those eyes. He wanted to stare into them unblinkingly, unflinchingly, as he claimed the boy, showed him how he belonged to Tom as much as Tom belonged to him. He shoved the thought away.

"You know it would be improper of me." Tom answered.

Harry sighed, then stalked off deeper into the labyrinth of roses. He often tried to run away when Tom had displeased him, and the name thing was one of their few true arguments. Tom didn't dare give into such temptation, and not only because Lily and James Potter would string him up for daring to have such audacity. The moment he realized his affection for the little lord was turning into something far less innocent, he resolved never to call Harry by name aloud unless Harry ever found his way into his bed, but that would never happen. Tom couldn't give in to his desires because he had to stay in control to keep Voldemort at bay, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold the demon back if either of them got their hands on Harry Potter.

Even if he dared to touch the boy, dared to kiss him, Harry wouldn't reciprocate. He was betrothed to Lady Ginevera "Ginny" Weasley, a contract that had been drawn up between the two families for longer than he'd been in their service. Ginevera seemed enamoured by Harry, and tragically Harry appeared just as affected by her. They were in the rose maze to attend a date, chaperoned by Tom and one of Ginevera's older brothers.

The tense atmosphere didn't dissipate as they finished their walk, but Harry eventually slowed his walking, almost just in time for Harry to reach the gated center of the labyrinth. He nodded at the guards as they ket them in. Ginevera and her brother hadn't arrived yet, understandable given the labyrinth wasn't easy to navigate, a fact Harry had taken into account by technically arriving two hours late. Harry sat down gracefully at the round white marble table and Tom set to preparing his tea. Just as soon as he'd finished, a ginger girl came through the white gate, panting and looking irritated. Tom clenched his fist tightly around a rose, feeling the thorns prick into his skin, the pain grounding enough to force Voldemort's bloodlust back.

"Why do you always insist on meeting me in the rose maze?" Ginevera huffed.

Harry's eyebrow twitched. He hated it when people called the labyrinth a maze. The Potter dungeon was called The Maze, because it was impossible to navigate unless you knew the way. The Potter family had a strange love for labyrinths and mazes, one which had skipped James, but came back with a vengeance in Harry.

"I love your dress Ginny." Harry said, his eyes glinting, ignoring her question. She was wearing a pale pink dress, it clashed with the color of her hair, and the roses had clearly caught multiple times because it was torn.

"I hate it." She deadpanned, and then both the girl and his lord erupted into giggles. "My mom insisted that I wear this. Apparently my riding clothes were inappropriate."

Tom would love her if she wasn't betrothed to his boy. She was a wonderful girl, full of fire, and if it weren't for her romantic interest in his Harry Tom knew he'd like her. Tom discretely hid his hand behind his back as the blood began to drip down his fingers.

"Wasn't Bill supposed to come with you today?" Harry asked, much politer than he'd have asked about her absent chaperone, "He didn't get lost in the labyrinth did he?"

Ginevera had a strange mischievous glint in her eyes. "Well yes, but sadly Bill caught a cold so I had to bring Ron and the twins instead." She moved closer on the bench so she was sitting with her thigh pressed up against Harry's and Voldemort fumed inside him. Tom just held the rose behind his back tighter. "Ron's distracting your mom with recipes from my mom, and the twins have your dad and his friends covered with pranks, so I get you all to myself. Why don't we send Tom away and have a real date?"

Tom took back his initial thoughts of the girl. He hated her. Harry looked incredibly red, but oddly instead of eager he looked uncomfortable, or maybe that was wishful thinking.

"Gin, I -" she cut him off with a kiss.

Tom felt blinding possessive rage flood into him, the kind that came from him and Voldemort all at once, the kind that could turn his eyes red with Voldemort's presence. Immediately, Harry was jerking away, stumbling away from the table, and running through the gate to the other side of the Labyrinth. Ginevera got up and went to chase after Harry, but Tom darted out his hand to grab her wrist. She looked at him with teary eyes.

"Let me go! I have to find him!" She tried to pull away.

"That is the most dangerous part of the labyrinth," he told the girl, "you'd only get lost. I'll go after him. You should have the guards take you back to the castle."

She nodded tearfully. "Tell him I'm sorry." She requested, then she left out the gate and Tom took off after Harry.

The deeper he went into the labyrinth, the more twists and turns he went through, the more anyone else would have become terribly lost. Tom wasn't like other people, he had raised Harry in this labyrinth, and he had Voldemort inside him. He let the demon out, not enough to give control, but enough to use his sharpened senses. Harry's scent came not far from him, a taste sweeter than anything, and Tom followed the trail until he could see the boy, curled up in the alcove. He was crying, his shoulders shook and Tom pushed back the demon, smoothed out his appearance so he didn't startle the boy. Harry, to his knowledge, had never seen his eyes red with Voldemort's influence, nor had he seen Tom lose control of the demon.

Tom sat down beside Harry and the boy peeked up at him with a tear-stained eyes. Tom had to dig his fingernails into his hand as Voldemort practically purred at the sight of those wet green eyes, tempting Tom to just bury his hands into Harry's black hair and crash his lips against the boys. He wanted so badly to give into the darkness, but he wouldn't be a good friend or body guard if he did that.

"You want to tell me what that was back there?" He asked calmly instead.

Harry blinked tears from his eyes, and one caught perfectly on his long eyelashes, like a drop of dew on a spider web. Tom resisted the temptation to kiss it from his lashes, mourning the loss of the chance as Harry blinked again and the tear fell.

"I love Ginny," Harry stated, and Tom felt Voldemort's rage in stark contrast to his own expected sorrow at having such a thing confirmed, "but as a sister."

Now this was a surprise. Tom had to fight not to grin. Voldemort was restless inside inside him, victorious, flooding his head with visions of Harry begging for him, for them. "I see."

"Everyone is counting on me to marry her, to have kids, but I can't even kiss her because I love another." Tom flinched, grateful Harry had looked away again.

"May I ask who?" Tom inquired carefully, ignoring as Voldemort raged with the furious need to find the person holding his Harry's affections and tear them limb from limb.

"If I tell you I'll ruin everything." Harry sobbed.

Tom pet his hair in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. "It won't Harry. I guarantee I won't tell a soul."

Harry laughed bitterly, then he sat up and grabbed Tom by his shoulders and sweetly pressed their lips together. It was _glory_. Tom didn't even have the chance to respond to the kiss because not even a second later Harry pulled back and stumbled away from him. Tom was only human, and not a particularly good one at that. He was selfish and cruel and he had never hesitated to take what he wanted. He had been incredibly patient. There was no way he was letting the boy run without showing him exactly what he'd been dreaming of for two fucking years.

Tom stood up and swiftly grabbed Harry by the hand, spun the boy around, and pushed him against the wall of roses. He barely registered the pained sound his little lord made, rose thorns were not very nice, before he grasped the boy by the sides of his face and crushed his mouth to the boys so hard their teeth clacked together. Harry moaned, arching up into his hold, responding to the kiss in the eager clumsy way only a seventeen year old could. He tasted of lightning and divinity, of purity and innocence. Tom wanted to ruin the boy. Tom jolted out of the kiss as he felt Voldemort snap from his control, and he ripped himself away from Harry, throwing his hands over his eyes as Harry gasped, no doubt having seen his eyes change from dark blue to vivid red.

"That was him, wasn't it?" Harry asked carefully, observant as ever. "Voldemort."

The demon hissed inside him, urging him to grab Harry and pin him up against the roses again and take him, claim him. "I don't think we can do this," Tom realized heart broken, "If I can't even kiss you without losing control..." He trailed off when Harry grabbed his shoulder, looking up at him with eyes still red.

Harry met his gaze unflinchingly, making Voldemort shift greedily towards the surface at the complete lack of fear. "Then don't." Harry said, as if it could be so simple, and then he leaned forward with and purred into his ear, "Claim me, my lord."


End file.
